


Swing Life Away

by hittingdeck



Category: Lorien Legacies
Genre: I like it, It's actually fluff I swear, M/M, Sad but cute, just the beginning is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-06 12:11:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5416514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hittingdeck/pseuds/hittingdeck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam was a head, he was the one who could out think everyone and everything to get to what he wanted. Sometimes that's a bit of a curse, but if Adam's a head, Sam's a heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swing Life Away

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SO IF YOU THINK THAT THIS IS LIKE EVERYTHING ELSE I'VE WRITTEN ITS NOT BECAUSE I LOST IT FOUR TIMES IM SO DONE
> 
> Also, Christmas??? Yay or nay for a story on the 23rd or 24th as well?
> 
> Also the work is only a couple chapters, but the system wanted to say it was posted nine days ago and ain't nobody got time for that.
> 
> ENJOY  
> ~Four

I always tried to have a positive outlook on the world. On everything, really. If the war wasn't happening, it would seem like I was living the dream, a house with my friends, a lover, and adventures all the time. And I knew he should be happy.

But why the hell couldn't I be?

I thought at first it was because of the quick changes, and that maybe my own mind out up little barriers. 

Then I thought that maybe it was me. Well, not really me, but the fact I'm a Mog. I was born into hatred and war. I was born to be a fighter, not a lover.

These were the very thoughts that ran through my head as I lay in bed, holding the warm, shirtless body of Sam against my own, my chin on the crest of Sam's head. 

 I let out a shuddering breath, and buried my nose into the boy's hair.

"Admmm?" Sam's voice slurred from my arms, slurring slightly.

"Yeah Sammy?" I mumbled back, loosening my grip on my boyfriend.

"You okie?" Why the hell is that the question he's asking me?

"Yeah." He started to shuffle, so I let my arms go limp around him, letting him do his thing. He inchwormed up the bed, soon eye level with me. His blue-brown eyes flickered over my face, nearly blind both because of the extremely dim lighting and his lack of glasses. He cleared his throat and started talking.

"Adam, don't lie to me. I've been to hell and back, I know when someone's not okay." I took a deep breath, and closed my eyes.

"If you don't want to explain what's happening, that's okay. It's okay to be not okay. I'm here for you." Sam's soft voice was reassuring. He continued to observe my face before he rolled over and turned on a black shaded side lamp. I sheilded my eyes from the sudden exposure. 

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked, confused and quite frankly a bit scared. 

"Trust me, I'm a nerd." Sam said, grabbing his glasses and phone from the side table, and pushed the glasses on his face and the phone in his sweatpants pocket. He picked up a t-shirt from the ground, which turned out to be a band called Rise Against, and slipped that on too. 

I pushed the thick blanket off, stepping into my black slippers. I ran my hand through my hair, and grabbed a red shirt from the ground. 

"Where are we going?" I asked as I walked over to the door where he was standing. Instead in answering, he gingerly took my hand in his, pulling me along as he started walking. 

We ended up in the kitchen first, one of our favorite places. He dropped my hand, going over to a cabnet. He pulled out two 'Kurig' coffees, and put them in two of Nine's four coffee makers, which none of us understand why he has. Sam grabbed a box of Oreos, and a napkin, wrapping a row of double stuffed cookies in the napkin. He continued to silently move about, grabbing sugar and cream from the fridge, and pouring both in without really measuring anything. He passed me a cup, grabbing my hand again and continued to pull me on our journey. 

He dropped his grip on me as we reached the bottom of the stairs to the roof, making sure he wouldn't drop the cookies or coffee when r opened the door.

He walked to the edge of the building, placing the cookies on the ground a couple feet away, and sitting there as well. I sat next to him.

"Why'd you bring me-us-here?" 

He didn't look at me, but had his eyes on the horizon. He had his eyes on where the city met the stars in a beautiful whirlwind of calm and hectic. 

"This place helps me clear my mind, especially at night. It's calming, makes you feel like nothing can touch you."

Those word were a perfect analogy of the place. 

"But also look what I set up." He padded over to an outlet plug, and pushed a cord in it. The roof quickly lit up, white Christmas lights giving it a patent "Sam" look.

He looked back at me with a toothy side grin, pulling over a beat up looking record player. 

"Can I have this dance?" He said, humour in his voice, yet he was holding a large black record in his left hand, the other was outstretched to me. I laughed and nodded. 

I held him close as we danced. The first song was slow, and romantic but the record kept playing, and rock songs played, but I didn't care. The first song was all I needed, because it reminded me of us. It reminded me of Sam. 

It reminded me of my heart.

~

 

 

 _Am I loud and clear, or am I breaking up?_  
Am I still your charm, or am I just bad luck?  
Are we getting closer, or are we just getting more lost?

 _I'll show you mine if you show me yours first_  
Let's compare scars, I'll tell you whose is worse  
Let's unwrite these pages and replace them with our own words

 _We live on front porches and swing life away,_  
We get by just fine here on minimum wage  
If love is a labor I'll slave till the end,  
I won't cross these streets until you hold my hand

 _I've been here so long, I think that it's time to move_  
The winter's so cold, summer's over too soon  
Let's pack our bags and settle down where palm trees grow

 _I've got some friends, some that I hardly know_  
But we've had some times, I wouldn't trade for the world  
We chase these days down with talks of the places that we will go

 _We live on front porches and swing life away,_  
We get by just fine here on minimum wage  
If love is a labor I'll slave till the end,  
I won't cross these streets until you hold my hand....until you hold my hand

 _I'll show you mine if you show me yours first_  
Let's compare scars, I'll tell you whose is worse  
Let's unwrite these pages and replace them with our own words

 _We live on front porches and swing life away,_  
We get by just fine here on minimum wage  
If love is a labor I'll slave till the end,  
I won't cross these streets until you hold my hand

_Swing life away_

 


End file.
